


格雷森先生的圣诞节

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 格雷森警官在平安夜加班回来后发现同样是一个人过节的杰森来了，打算和他一起度过今年的圣诞节





	

**Author's Note:**

> 圣诞节贺，两个人甜腻腻的圣诞节，不甜不要钱  
> OOC，真的OOC

今年布鲁斯和达米安要去和克拉克一家过圣诞节，这让过节还要上班的迪克觉得羡慕嫉妒。  
提姆在得知布鲁斯今年要带达米安去超人家过节后，提前定好了平安夜约会的流程，一到下午就和史蒂芬妮出去约会，准备共度平安夜了。而此时此刻，迪克还在工作，比如维护一个装扮成圣诞雪橇结果翻车的SUV的车祸现场。  
“所以说你为什么不用防滑链。”迪克盯着一地的礼物说。“这几天雪下的特别大，你的圣诞雪橇大概算是报废了。”  
然而不管怎么说，一个圣诞雪橇车，真的挺棒的。迪克看着那个已经变形的圣诞雪橇，有点羡慕。自从他当了警察，基本就没怎么过过圣诞节。  
等处理完了这档子事，他回到警局，泡了杯速溶咖啡，开始写案件报告。期间提姆发来了一张照片，是他和史蒂芬妮在哥谭中心广场的自拍，那棵大圣诞树看上去特喜庆，看得他都嫉妒起他听话的小弟弟了。  
小情侣真好啊，年轻真好啊。  
在平安夜要值班到晚上八点的，单身的格雷森警官感觉到了冬季的寒意。虽然喜欢他的姑娘不少，而警局的空调也很暖和。  
八点，迪克下班了。他换了衣服，拖着疲惫的身体，拎着要换洗的警服，疲惫地坐进车里。他的身体和心都很冷，一个是因为布鲁德海文已经下了两天的雪了，一个是因为提姆还在持续不断地向他抛撒狗粮。  
这个小棉袄真是一点都不暖和。  
所有的商店都关门了，这个时候不管是谁都在过圣诞节，和家人一起，和恋人一起，在温暖的家里或者浪漫的餐厅享用晚餐，拆开礼物，和爱的人在一起。  
然而他们只能值班。虽然想想消防队也要值班，他的心情就好了不少。  
好极了，他到家了。迪克步履沉重地走上楼梯，掏出钥匙打开门，家里一定已经冰冰凉凉了，他要洗个热水澡，然后热一热冰箱里的微波快餐，吃了就去睡觉。  
他推开门，但灯亮着，他乱七八糟的单身公寓被打扫得很干净，厨房还飘来食物的香味。杰森坐在他的沙发上，正在看书，一副他才是这间公寓的主人一样。  
“回来了啊。”杰森把书签夹进去，合上了书，看着愣在门口的迪克。“赶紧进来，你把暖风都放走了。”  
“杰森，你怎么来了？”  
“我一个人在哥谭过节无聊，就来找你了。”杰森把书放到一边，站了起来。“不用谢，我打扫了你的狗窝，还帮你洗了衣服，做了晚餐，烤鸡在烤箱里。”  
迪克不打算问他是怎么进来的，蝙蝠家出来的人要是不会开锁那实在是太丢人了。他环顾着被打扫干净还简单装点了一番的客厅，杰森甚至在墙角放了一个挂着彩灯的小圣诞树。  
“哦，小翅膀，我简直感动死了。”迪克说真的，这简直是给了他平安夜还要值班的寒流里送来了一杯热可可。“小翅膀对我最好了。”  
“我一个人在哥谭也没意思，还不如和你一起过。”杰森从他旁边过去，进了厨房。“换衣服准备吃饭吧，迪基。”  
杰森准备的餐点没那么丰盛，意面，沙拉，他最喜欢的蟹肉奶油蘑菇汤，还有烤鸡，这就够了。杰森还开了两听啤酒，和他一人一罐。  
“你真是我的圣诞老人，杰森。”吃饱喝足后，他们两个歪倒在沙发上，看着电视里的节目，一些圣诞节特别篇之类的东西。“我简直太感动了，我以为今年只有我和我冰冷的被窝一起过节了。”  
“迪克。”杰森换了个台，那个频道正在演爱情电视剧。“你有什么圣诞愿望吗？”  
“不是一个人过圣诞节。”迪克伸了伸腿，头一歪倒在杰森身上。“多亏你，我的愿望已经实现了，谢啦小翅膀。”  
“礼物呢？”  
“来自小翅膀的惊喜。”迪克很开心。“小翅膀真是贴心，我真的很开心。”  
杰森沉默了会儿。他和迪克一直保持着一种暧昧的关系，比关注其他人更关注他一些，若有若无的身体接触和会面。这种关系持续了很长时间，说不上是交往，这种私下里都不甚明显的行为大概连蝙蝠侠都不知道。他想了一会儿，然后站起身，拉着迪克来到窗前。  
“你应该知道，我们的关系有点微妙。”  
“我知道。”迪克看着他，微笑起来。“那你今天来，是想改变点什么吗？”  
杰森犹豫着伸出手，搂住了迪克的腰。他没有挣脱，也没用表示拒绝或者不满。杰森伸出另一只手，抚摸他的脸颊，迪克闭上眼睛，轻轻覆上杰森的手，感受他掌心的温度。  
“现在我们就在榭寄生下面，你还在等什么？”  
杰森抬头看了一眼他挂上去的榭寄生，迪克向前挪了一步，他抬起迪克的下巴吻了上去。  
“……我们大概可以再近一步。”  
“有多近？”  
“看你。”  
迪克抱着他的脖颈就亲了上去，他的吻技高超，很快就把杰森吻得脸都红了。  
“这样够吗？”  
他们对视了几秒钟，从窗边离开，一路拥吻着对方，跌跌撞撞走进卧室，衣服掉了一路，最后摔进床里。迪克在上面，杰森用力抓着他的腰，搂着他，亲吻他。  
“我们会不会太心急了？”迪克笑着问。  
“你都开始脱我的内裤了，还问我这个？”  
“哦，你好呀，小小翅膀。”迪克低下头看看。“他有好好茁壮成长，个头挺大呢。”  
“怎么，你对他一见钟情？”  
迪克很神秘地笑了，然后低下头去，亲吻舔弄他的阴茎。杰森的呼吸粗重了起来，他把手指插进迪克的头发里，感受着温暖的口腔和唇舌给他带来的快感。迪克讨好似的吮吸他的龟头，舔他的囊袋，把他的下半身舔得湿漉漉的。  
“傻鸟……”杰森喘着粗气，不住地往迪克嘴里顶弄。“你的嘴……真棒……”  
“我就当你是夸奖。”迪克吐出杰森的阴茎，用手握住，上下套弄起来，另一只手伸进自己的内裤，呜咽着试图自慰。  
“过来。”杰森将他拉过来，脱下他的内裤，继续亲吻他，把他压到了床上。“你今天只要负责叫就够了。”  
“嘿……怎么是你上我？”  
“因为我想上你。”杰森凑到他耳旁轻声说。“我想上你，想要你的一切，迪基，我就是这么喜欢你，如果你不同意，那也已经晚了。”  
他给迪克做了润滑，扩张他的后穴，进入他的身体，听着他的呻吟。迪克的双手被杰森压在头顶，之后他就自己抱住了杰森，紧紧的，双腿也缠上去，生怕杰森离开他。  
“我可真喜欢你。”杰森看着他绯红的脸，笑了起来。“虽然你说起话来的时候有点欠揍，有点烦，还有点爱现。”  
“我怎么觉得你是讨厌我。”迪克喘息着，不时发出一声呻吟。  
“是挺讨厌的。”杰森凑近了他，再次吻了上去。“但是这不妨碍我喜欢你。”  
“喜欢吗？”迪克抱住他，不断轻吻他的嘴唇。“可是我爱你，小翅膀，爱你，一直爱你，偷偷爱你……我真开心，你居然真的也喜欢我。”  
“我可以理解你这是愿意和我在一起吗？”  
“从交往开始。”  
“不要急着结婚，迪基。”  
“哦，那你得先爱上我才行。”  
“我已经爱上你了，各种意义上。”  
他用力冲撞着迪克的身体，在他身上啃咬着，留下一个个吻痕。迪克大叫起来，双手抓紧他的后背，留下抓痕，像是他的标记，标记这个男人是他的，只爱他一个，他的爱只属于迪克·格雷森。  
“杰森！呜啊——杰森，杰森——”他崩溃着叫喊着，抽搐着，喜悦充斥着他的身体。“我的礼物……我最想要的，杰森——呜呜——嗯！是你，我想要你，我想爱你。”  
“你的愿望实现了。”杰森一次又一次亲吻他，就像迪克之前做的那样。“迪基，你这样特别漂亮，谁都会爱上你，我可不想在让别人爱上你。”  
“小翅膀……嗯啊！小翅膀！呜啊啊！快点，再快点！”迪克紧紧搂住他，杰森能感觉到迪克的眼泪流到了他的肩膀上。“杰，杰……再快点，再用力点……就差一点，就一点，我要……呜呜，给我，啊啊，杰，更多——呜嗯嗯……再来，再来——”  
“我会给你，给你一切你想要的。”杰森架起他的大腿，进入的更深了些，迪克大声哭叫着，试图捂住脸，遮住满脸的泪痕，但掩盖不住叫声里的满足和喜悦。“爱你，迪基。我爱你，和我在一起，我爱你。”  
“呜呜——别说了，干我，快干我！”迪克的声音更大了，他甚至扭动起了腰。“求你了，干我！小翅膀，杰，亲爱的，干我！呜啊！嗯嗯！就是这样——”  
“这样吗？这样干你吗？”  
“呜啊啊啊——对！就是，这样——呜呜！干我！用力干我！”迪克的全身都绷紧了，他还有一点，最后一点点。“杰！啊啊啊！亲爱的——呜嗯！哈啊啊——要，要射——呜呃！啊啊啊啊——”  
杰森射在迪克的身体时只有一个想法：  
他的迪克可真他妈辣。  
“你对这礼物还满意吗？”  
“嗯。”迪克满足地缩了缩身子，团在杰森怀里。“满意，满意的我都有点困了。”  
“看来被操射很费体力。”杰森起身下床，把迪克捞起来，抱着他去浴室。“给你洗个澡？”  
“我要全套服务。”迪克亲亲他的鼻尖。“我亲爱的小翅膀。”  
“你这贪心的迪基鸟。”  
“嘿！”  
“满足你就是了，傻鸟。”杰森亲吻了他的额头。“圣诞快乐，亲爱的迪基。”  
“你不是小翅膀！”迪克大叫。  
“爱信不信。”杰森迈进浴室，关上门。“反正你很快就会确认我是不是了。”


End file.
